msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tawna
Who is Tawna? Tawna' was a regular user of MovieStarPlanet. (UK) She was level 16 (Mega MovieStar) VIP, Judge and Celeb (now level 22 after the new levels). She was the second discoverer, after being told by her friend, LadyMagdal and is the most well-known victim of the Grim Reaper. She is praised by many to have been the 'first hacker hunter', having posted her warning video about her experience with Grim Reaper, many videos with Anonymous and numerous hackers she was discovering more about. She was locked out by MovieStarPlanet Staff after her cousin went on her account after she accidentally left her computer on and went off for a while, her cousin pretended to be hacked by Grim Reaper and Tawna was locked out forever. What Does Tawna Look Like? Tawna has the 'La Boheme' rare hair in brunette, has Glitter Galore eyes in quite a few shades of green, she wears a black and white Baseball Jacket, the rare black and white Trashy Frills, golden loop earrings, the rare black hair flower, and rare Black Princess. This was also her appearance when she got banned. The Grim Affect Full Story - 2012 (AKA - How Tawna Met Her End) One day, Tawna's school friend LadyMagdal informed her about something that had happened to her recently. LadyMagdal's friend, who has remained anonymous to this day was about to delete her user due to reasons that are still unexplained to this day. However, they only had their cursor on the button but there was a sudden black flash and their user was deleted. A few days later, LadyMagdal saw that same user doing the retired animation 'Blood On The Floor' repeatedly without doing any other animations. She also saw a user wearing a black cloak with the hood up, and nothing else. The face was pure black; you could see the outlines of their features such as the nose and eyes but the colors were not present. LadyMagdal dubbed this user using the female model due to the feature outlines could not be equipped by the male, and when the user was doing various animations, she could see the old female undergarment underneath. As soon as Tawna was able to get back on MovieStarPlanet she quickly made this forum stated in the picture. There was people who believed her, such as lmfaoisthebest and Morgan Spillane, but there were people who wished for more proof such as MissM and believed it was not real, since the Anonymous attack had just ended in August and there were many fakes out there who claimed to be the infamous and first hacker that ever terrorized the UK users of MovieStarPlanet. Tawna was unfortunately unable to give her proof since she was afraid of being terrorized and since she wasn't the one who saw Grim Reaper herself. This forum was later deleted by MovieStarPlanet staff a few hours later and Tawna was given a warning. However, the staff weren't done with Tawna yet. She was then given a week lock on the day of her in-game wedding with all urs, for threatening. Even though Tawna had been locked for a week just for stating the truth she wasn't going to let the staff put her down; she was going to prove to all the users of the UK MovieStarPlanet that there was a dangerous hacker on the loose and she wanted to be the one to unmask them. But like all hackers, the Grim Reaper was intelligent enough to be aware that Tawna wanted to unmask them and quickly took action. A few days later, Grim Reaper selected their first victim - Morgan Spillane, a friend of lmfaoisthebest. He was level 3 when this happened. According to lmfao's old video, he heard the '''Food Closet composition which is in the music section of shopping in the Evil category. This hasn't been dubbed as the sound that plays when Grim hacks you, since there hasn't been any other accounts of the music playing when it hacked others. However, Morgan was quickly logged out of his account after and when he attempted to contact MovieStarPlanet to retrieve his password they claimed that his user did not exist, making it official that Grim Reaper had marked their first victim, and Morgan Spillane's account was deleted. Morgan Spillane's account had been deleted; Tawna and her friends such as lilymay.co.uk, selena gomez rocks and lmfaoisthebest were in a group of panic; and that panic became even more severe as Tawna's good friend νινιαи was claimed by the Grim Reaper and was hacked. While Grim Reaper was on νινιαи's account, with the title A Little Test... and told all the users of UK MovieStarPlanet this: "Hello fellow moviestars. You do not know who I am. Though some of you do. That includes Tawna, selena gomez rockz, lmfao is the best, lilymay.co.uk and νινιαи, The poor, innocent user I am on...You will not stop me. I will overpower. I will not tell you who I am, first off I am not anonymous, tipwatch or IT!. I will give you 3 days to guess my name...and if you do...Hold onto your hats...(d)" -- The Grim Reaper on their forum. The panic of the five users sky-rocketed, the forum and hacker were instantly registered as one of the most infamous and dangerous hackers of 2012 - even after the Anonymous attack that started in July and ended in August. Many people including Tawna herself were hacked by Grim Reaper that same day. The next day, νινιαи and Tawna were given a computer lock from MovieStarPlanet and Tawna quickly contacted the staff about this matter. They warned Tawna to stop lying about Grim Reaper, and unlocked them both. Tawna, being a stubborn child wanted this hacker unmasked and ignored the staff's warning to stop "lying" about the Grim Reaper. Unfortunately, the Grim Reaper returned with the account Black Girl GR. They went into Tawna's room, where they attacked Tawna and νινιαи, locking them both out for a few hours. When they went back on, their accounts were fine. According to Tawna, this was the very last time her and νινιαи ever confronted the Grim Reaper. νινιαи was banned shortly on December 18th after this due to a girl who claimed that νινιαи faked the entire thing. νινιαи wrote this, and was banned for "threatening" once more. Tawna was also locked for another week, for writing that she was cranky because of the Grim Reaper attacking everyone and she wasn't getting enough sleep because of it. "Grim Reaper Isn't Fake. If She Was Fake Then Me, Tawna, And The Others Wouldn't Have Been Hacked. But YEEESH, they were hacked, so she is real." -- The quote which made νινιαи get banned. Unfortunately for Tawna, she quickly followed after on the 27th, nine days after νινιαи's ban. Tawna was banned for the same reason νινιαи was - threatening. "Haunted By Past...Haunted By Future...Hacked By Grim-Reaper..." -- Tawna's very last status, a relative of her family wrote. which is honestly kind of fitting if you think about it Is Tawna Still On MovieStarPlanet After The Grim Affect? Tawna rejoined shortly in 2013 with an account KaylaKhocolateKate, but unfortunately this account only lasted a year or so until she was given a computer lock by the staff and banned forever for arguing with another girl who was making fun of her. Her friend in school Bonker Land! persuaded her to rejoin on another account to check if she had still been banned. Tawna was successfully able to make a new account, named Yuka Mochida. This account was created on May 2014 and she is currently still active to this day. Tawna.PNG|Tawna, now. (locked out forever, and after the level update) Tawna.nnn.png|Tawna, during being hacked by Grim Reaper. kayla.PNG|Tawna's second account: KaylaKhocolateKate TriviaNotes * She is 5'3 (164cm). * She is fourteen years old. * She is a fan of games such as the Animal Crossing franchise, AQWorlds, Pokemon and Undertale. * Her birthday is on the 18th of June, making her a Gemini. * She likes anime and is a fan of the more gory and insidious shows than the cutesy ones, for example Higurashi, Shiki and Another. * She has brown hair and hazel-blue eyes. * She likes to write fanfiction, but likes to keep her Wattpad to herself. Category:Victims Category:Hacker Hunters